Brawl Kombat
by sonicalien
Summary: The Brawlers are challenged by a strange universe. They accept the challenge, only to see that it is a fight for their lives! Rated T for gore and mild cursing. NEW CHAPTERS COMING SOON!
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

It was a long, hard day at smash mansion. Mario and Luigi were jumping all over the place, Bowser beat the living crap out of Wario for eating his food while he wasn't looking, and Fox and Wolf wouldn't stop shooting at each other. "You knowa Luigi, Ima really starting to likea this place. Noa responsibilities, noa koopas-" "What abouta Bowser?" Luigi interrupted. "Oh, well, Bowser isnta really a koopa is he?" Mario responded. "You got a point, braddah." Luigi said. "All brawlers report to foyer." They both heard Peach say over the intercom. "Peach…shea's suck a greata girl, huh?" Mario said.

"BRAWLERS!!! ALL OF YOUR HONORS ARE BEING CHALLENGED!!!" Master Hand boomed. "By who?" Bowser said. "Fighters with untold skills in combat. Fighters from a universe far, far away. They have seen you in combat and most of them agree to testing their skills against yours." "Why should we accept? We have no idea how these people fight, how they work, what fighting cultures they have…I mean, we fight by knocking each other far enough until we explode." Samus said. Half the brawlers agreed with her. "Wait a minute woman, why SHOULDN'T we accept? We are the strongest fighters of all of our universes! I say, we go over to this new universe and KILL THEM ALL!!!" Bowser yelled. Half the fighters agreed with him. "Why do you always fight with me Bowser?! Cant you hear anyone but yourself?!" Samus yelled at him. "HEY! I don't just fight with you! I got into a fight with Mario last week, and beat him!" Bowser yelled back and turned around to Mario and Luigi and gave them an evil smile. The week before, Bowser finally beat Mario and since then, hadn't stopped rubbing it in the plumber's face. "Yeah, but you yelled at me for something every day after that………Forget this! COME ON, BOWSER!!!!" Samus yelled. "OH I GOT HALF A MIND, SISTER!!!" Bowser yelled. "BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Master hand yelled right as they were about to beat each other to a pulp. They both immediately shut up. "How many of you accept?" Master Hand said. 60% of the brawlers raised their hands. "So it's settled then. Now…….WE TRAVEL ACROSS UNIVERSES!"

They all immediately found themselves in a strange place. Dragon insignias everywhere. "Welcome to Mortal Kombat! I am your host while you are here, Raiden!" Then, after he spoke, many other fighters entered the arena. Ninjas, Special Forces, Monks, Monsters, and More. "Now fighters, I wish not to waste anymore time. Master Hand and I have discussed everything. In the case that one of you wins, you will be permitted to perform your final smash to finish your opponent." Raiden said. "Buta whaddabouta the others? Luigi asked. "Oh don't worry, they have finishers of their own. So, fighters of the Super Smash universe, do you accept this challenge?" "HELL YES!" Bowser and Mario both yelled at the same time. Both immediately looked at each other in amazement.

"Now, the first match-" "Wait! How do you know which ones of us to pit against the other?" Meta Knight asked. "Master Hand and I have discussed more than just your finishers. We have also discussed which ones of you are fit for each other in combat. Now as I was saying, the first match! Coward vs. Coward! Reptile vs. Luigi!" Raiden announced. Reptile wanted to rip Raiden's throat out for saying that, but he knew better than to do that in public. Maro was fuming at Raiden's statement. "NOWA LETTA ME TELL YOU SOMETHING! MYA BRADDA IS NOT A COWARD! HE-" "Mario, my bradda, itsa okay. I'll face it." Luigi said. He then Calmly, albeit nervously, walked into the ring. Reptile also entered. He had black gauze around his head revealing only his blood-lusting red eyes, and his razor-sharp teeth. "Are you prepared to die, little green man?" Reptile hissed. "Ima prepared for anything." Luigi responded.

"Wait! You didn't say anything about anyone dying!" Master hand said to Raiden. "Oh, I didn't mention it? There's these little things called "fatalities" you wouldn't want to get into it. ONE ROUND FIGHT TO THE DEATH!!!" Raiden quickly changed the subject. Every brawler, save for a select few, gasped. "FIGHT!" Raiden announced. Luigi jumped into the air, and launched some fireballs at Reptile, two of which struck him in the chest. Reptile screamed in agony from the third-degree burns he just suffered. Luigi then kicked Reptile in the face, making him stumble back. This gave Luigi his chance to land a stomach shot, a kick to the ribs, and a powerful left hook to the face. He did. "Mya braddah has a pretty nasty left hook." Mario said to Fox proudly, who just shrugged and kept watching the battle. Reptile spat out blood. "Clearly you warriors are not to be underestimated. I made that mistake. You are a truly worthy fighter, and therefore, I shall give you a warrior's death." Reptile then drew his sword, and charged for Luigi. Reptile made two successful slices to Luigi's chest before Luigi managed to knock it out of Reptile's hand. Reptile then landed three straight stomach shots and then a roundhouse kick to the face. This sent Luigi sprawling back. "Just give up! I promise to kill you quickly." Reptile said. "Get up, Luigi!" Mario and Peach yelled at the same time. "I'm nota givin upa yet!" Luigi yelled as he charged for Reptile. They then started a brutal battle each blow being matched by one just as, if not more bone crunching. After about fifteen minutes or so, Luigi jumped into the air and karate chopped Reptile on his head. Luigi got ready for another blow, but it didn't happen. He then noticed that Reptile looked rather dazed. "FINISH HIM!" He heard Raiden yell. Luigi knew what he had to do. He activated his negative zone and walked over to Reptile. He super jump punched Reptile and the unspeakable happened. With a sickening crack Reptile's head came off. There was blood and pieces of bone everywhere. All of the brawlers gasped in horror. "Damn…" Bowser said aghast. While the other faction remained silent. As if they were used to mutilations like this. "Luigi wins….Fatality." Raiden said. Luigi was shaking like a leaf. "Well done, Luigi. I have seen some of the strongest special forces officers run in fear at the appearance of Reptile. You are truly lucky he didn't get the best of you. I have witnessed Reptile devour 10 people in one sitting before." Luigi grew rigid. "W-w-w-well, Ia t-t-t-trya sir." He said extremely nervousl;y. He then left the arena. Not another word was spoken.

-IN THE BRAWLER'S LOCKER ROOM-

"Youa did good Luigi." Mario said. "Youa whipped hima good." "Yeah, and that Reptile guy looked so scary!" Peach said. "EVERYONE REPORT BACK TO THE ARENA!" They heard the intercom say. "THE NEXT BATTLE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!"

-END OF CHAPTER-

*Next Fight: Wario vs. Bo-Rai-Cho

FINALLY I'm back to fan fiction! And trust me when I am done with this story I will definitely continue my other stories! Please RAR! YOU GUYS ROCK


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Raiden! Why did you not tell me about the fatalities? You KNOW I don't like to be left in the dark!" Master Hand said.

"Fear not, Master Hand. This place is merely a trans-dimensional nexus that I have constructed. If one of your, or my fighters is killed, they will just be transported back to said fighter's universe unharmed. This is merely to see who is the best fighter of all of them. Mind you they still feel the pain of it all." Raiden replied.

"Well I couldn't give less of a care if they died for real or not. It's just that I don't like not knowing things." Master Hand said.

One round fight to the death. Next contestants are Wario and Bo-Rai-Cho!" Raiden announced.

Small, fat Wario jumped into the ring and did a little jig to signify that he was ready. Then, in walked a fatter man. He was dressed in shabby clothes, carried a staff, and he had a bottle of whiskey on his back.

"I am Bo-Rai-Cho of earth realm. It is an honor to fight you." He said.

"Shut uppa in fight! Wario yelled rudely as he was getting into his fighting position. Bo-Rai-Cho got ready also and got a serious, yet somewhat dangerous look on his face.

"BEGIN!" Raiden yelled.

Wario ran at Bo-Rai-Cho. Wario attempted to punch him, but was soon blocked and countered masterly by Bo-Rai-Cho. Wario stumbled back onto his bum. He couldn't believe it. He got up and tried again. He was promptly slammed in the face by Bo-Rai-Cho's staff. Wario was angry now. He was absolutely fuming. He turned around from Bo-Rai-Cho. This slightly confused Bo-Rai-Cho, but he payed no heed. It looked like Wario was inflating like a balloon.

"Thata Bo-Rai-Cho guy hadda beddah run!" Mario said to Luigi. Wario then let out an amazing fart. This sent Bo-Rai-Cho flying into a wall. Wario then sprinted toward him, taking no time in this opening. He let out a devastating, merciless chain of punches to his head, stomach and groin. After about ten straight minutes of it, Bo-Rai-Cho finally managed to counter and knock Wario off. Bo-Rai-Cho got back up and charged for Wario. He struck Wario twice in the side, once across the face, once in the throat, and twice in the….jewels. If Wario hadn't been struck in the throat, he would have screamed out in agony. Bowser burst out laughing.

"Well, he's not having any kids." Samus said.

"Yeah! HA HA HA HA!!! That's HILARIOUS!!! HA HA HA!!!" Bowser yelled. Samus smiled at the fact that Bowser was agreeing with her for once on something. Wario tried desperately to get the upper hand, but he was failing miserably. He was taking blow after blow after blow. Sure, he managed to score a few hits, but Bo-Rai-Cho was clearly the superior fighter. Wario then took Bo-Rai-Cho in his massive mouth and started chewing. Wario was very happy about this development. Finally he was actually making a difference. So he flung Bo-Rai-Cho into the air and unleshed a massive haymaker on him. This sent Bo-Rai-Cho sprawling backwards. Bo-Rai-Cho then got up and centered himself. Wario charged and Bo-Rai-Cho unleashed a crushing blow-of-blows to Wario's mid-section. Everyone in the arena heard a very audible crack come from inside Wario's body.

"Oh…..BLARGH!" Wario threw up blood. Everyone cringed at the sight.

"Even HE doesn'ta deserve thata!" Mario said. Wario looked dazed and tired. Everyone knew what was coming.

"FINISH HIM!" Raiden yelled. Bo-Rai-Cho walked up to the completely weary Wario. He knocked him down and jumped on him and body slammed him. And then again, and again, and again. It looked as if Bo-Rai-Cho was bouning on him with all 500 pounds of himself. And with each bounce, there was a crack and a snap. Then, came bloodshed. Blood spewed out of the horribly incapacitated Wario. All of the brawlers were aghast. The one proud Wario was now screaming in agony and begging for mercy. Bo-Rai-Cho clearly heard these pleas, but he had his mind set. Now, this last time Bo-Rai-Cho bounced on him, Wario's screaming stopped. Bo-Rai-Cho stopped bouncing on him and landed on his feet. He did a kung fu grunt and assumed the position of the kung fu honor bow as a sign of respect for his fallen adversary. Wario, or what what was left of him, was not recognizable anymore. Just a mass of blood, skin, fat and broken bones. Peach cried out, Mario and Luigi just stood there wide-eyed, Bowser said "Damn…" once again, Samus was hyperventilating, Fox threw up on Wolf, who in turn threw up on Kirby.

"Bo-Rai-Cho wins…. FATALITY." Raiden said.

"This match is over." Master Hand said. "You all shall return to your locker rooms to Prepare."

"This is where I will start an intermission. Master Hand and I have much to discuss." Raiden said. Everyone left the arena and went into their respective locker rooms.

*IN THE BRAWLERS LOCKER ROOM- MEN'S SECTION*

"Hey DK, Dedede, what did you guys think of that?" Bowser asked King Dedede and DK.

"Man, I dunno if I can take that kind of stuff again. I mean the guy just crushed him! That was just pure insanity!" King Dedede said.

"I concur. I mean, I know we all hated Wario, but that was incredibly disturbing. The way he offed Wario was just too brutal." Donkey Kong responded in his ape language which Bowser and Dedede could understand.

"Yeah I know. What do ya think his last thoughts were?" Bowser said.

"Hmmm…'Did I eat the last of the garlic in the fridge?'" DK said. They all burst out laughing.

"I'm glad he's dead!" They all heard Wolf yell from across the room. "He was a complete pig! I've been starving all week because Bowser and him have been eating all of the food!" He looked over and saw Bowser walking over. He was clearly steaming.

"Oh…Hey…Bowser! I wasn't talking about you…" He yelped as Bowser got in his face, eyes blazing.

"You wanna say one more thing?" Bowser said with hate.

"No…don't kill me please!" Wolf said. Bowser walked back to his seat, but was caught in the middle of the way back by something Ike said.

"Hey, Marth, would you do that Samus chick?" Ike said to Marth.

"Yeah I guess so." Marth replied in Japanese

"Well I know I sure as hell would. Heh heh heh." Ike said. Bowser walked over to Ike and promptly gave him a powerful punch to the face. This sent Ike spiraling toward a wall and, due to Bowser's immense strength, he busted through.

"You shut up about Samus! She is and enemy to be respected! I'm sure that if she wanted to, she could tear you a new asshole!" Bowser said before he stormed back over to where he, King Dedede and DK were sitting.

"Dude, what was up with that? Are you in love with Samus or something?" DK said.

"Yep." Bowser said. DK and Dedede were amazed. They were expecting him to say something like, 'NO! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT!?' But no. Bowser just admitted it plain and simple.

"But I thought you wanted Peach." King Dedede said.

"Yeah I did. But I gave up on her a while ago. I looked like a kid keeping on trying to get what I couldn't have." They were both shocked at how Bowser had matured so fast.

"But you don't have a very good chance with her. She hates you." DK said.

"True, but I have a better chance with her than I did with Peach." Bowser looked over at Ike who was being laughed at heartily by Mario and Luigi.

"All brawlers back to arena!" They heard Raiden announce.

"Well we might as well go…" King Dedede said.

*At the arena*

"Alright fighters! Master Hand and I have come to a mutual decision! Fatalities shall only be performed in this first round!" This was met with heavy displeasure from the Kombatants.

"How can we take out our rage on our opponents!?!?!?" Scorpion yelled.

"I despise Scorpion, but he is right. There is only one way to completely finish our opponents." Sub-Zero commented.

"SILENCE!!!!" Raiden boomed. Sub Zero shut up, Scorpion growled and got ready to lunge at him, but Mileena held him back.

"Scorpion, sweetie, calm down." She said.

"Ugh…Fine." he said. Mileena had recently become his new flame.

"Also, fighting your own faction will be dealt with by death….BOWSER!" Master Hand said. Bowser got nervous.

Raiden Continued.

" Now! I believe you are all going to enjoy this next match! King Dedede vs. Shao Kahn!"

You heard him! Next match is King Dedede vs. Shao Kahn! :D Please review! PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"KING DEDEDE! I have to fight _that _imbecile? This is an OUTRAGE!" Shao Kahn Yelled.

"Hold your tongue, Khan. You're lucky you are even participating." Raiden retorted.

"That Shao Kahn guy isa gonna killa Dedede!" Mario said.

"You got thata right braddah." Luigi said.

"I am just as powerful as you, Raiden! I have conquered ENTIRE realms!" Shao Kahn yelled at the thunder god.

"But you lack my skills, tyrant of outworld." Raiden responded.

King Dedede jumped into the ring, brandished his hammer, patted his fat belly, and said in his southern accent-

"You gonna keep bitchin' and moanin' or are you gonna get your carcass in here, and fight me?" Shao Kahn turned around, with the essence of pure hate in his eyes. He jumped into the ring with Dedede.

Dedede said "So ya finally decided to stop bein' such a wuss, huh? Well then-" He was interrupted by a huge punch to the beak by Shao Kahn. But Kahn wasn't done yet, he followed up with a massive combo of punches and kicks. Until Dedede caught one of his punches.

"You're a good fighter, I'll admit." Dedede said. "But you never see THIS COMIN!" He threw Shao Kahn into the air, and delivered a massive hit with his hammer. Which sent Shao Kahn into the wall, destroying it.

"Oh, Come on! I just repaired that!" Raiden Yelled.

Shao Kahn came out of the wall, sprinting and holding _his_ warhammer. He tried to crush Dedede with it, but the fat so-called-king blocked it with his hammer handle.

"Give up now, Dedede, and I will end your worthless life swiftly and painlessly." Shao Kahn said to Dedede.

"Wait, didn't Reptile say that to Luigi?" King Dedede asked.

"No he did no-you know what? I don't remember." Shao Kahn said. Kahn delivered two painful blows to Dedede's body and head. Dedede only connected with one.

Shao Kahn knew that this homosexual bird was actually holding his own. And that infuriated him. He grabbed both parts of Dedede's beak and broke his jaw. Blood spewed out of Dedede's mouth and he screamed in agony. All he could really manage was a few punches, and these barely effected the Tyrant of Outworld.

"That was pathetic..." Shao Kahn said in all of his smugness, while moving in on Dedede, eyes filled with murdeous intent.

Another weak punch from Dedede.

"You're stupid for trying to win." Kahn said.

"Dedede! Don't let him demoralize you!" Bowser and Donkey Kong yelled from the stands. But Dedede was demoralized. Pretty damn much, actually.

Kahn brought down his hammer on Dedede's foot. Completely turning the bones inside to crushed gravel. Dedede let out a great howl of pain. Then Kahn let loose a massive haymaker which knocked Dedede down. (And since Dedede is the heaviest fighter next to Bowser, that was hard to do) Kahn then kicked Dedede in the head, then followed up with a massive hammer strike across the face, which completely shattered the left side of his skull. Blood was pouring out of his head but to the amazement of the other fighters, he got back up.  
"My god..." Bowser and Samus said in unison.

"I canta believe it." Mario said.

"No one should be able to survive that..." Pit uttered.

And Dedede took blow after blow after blow from the combined might of Kahn's fists, feet, and hammer.

"Dedede! Give up! He'll kill you in the worst way possible!" Bowser said. Which was unusual for Bowser to say, because he rarely felt sorry for a fighter. Even Kirby, who was Dedede's worst enemy, felt intensely sorry for him.

King Dedede's face was basically smashed, and his words were barely audible."Have I ever given u-" He was interrupted by another punch from Kahn.

"We have GOT to do something! Dedede's our friend!" DK said to Bowser in his ape language.

"I know, we'll probably both die for it, but it's a risk I'm willing to take. Let's go!" Bowser said.

Dedede was on the ground, most of his bones were broken, and he was bleeding badly. _Very _badly.

"FINISH HIM!" Raiden yelled. Shao Kahn was about to deliver the killing blow with his hammer.

"It's official, you su-" POW! Bowser delivered a massive punch to Shao Kahn's Face making him drop his hammer, and sending him sprawling.

Bowser turned to DK.

"DK! Distract him while I take Dedede to a safe place!"

"Right!" DK yelled. DK went to fighting Kahn. Bowser put Dedede's arm around his shoulder and jumped off. He dropped Dedede behind one of the buildings. When Bowser rejoined DK, DK got knocked back by Kahn.

"Want me to take over?" Bowser said.

"He's really strong." DK said.

"Yeah, God knows he's going to try to get past us to kill Dedede. Let me take a crack at 'im. I put Dedede behind the locker room." Bowser said.

"Sounds like a plan." DK said before leaving to protect the fallen King.

"You think _you _can stop me, fool? Out of my way!" Shao Kahn yelled.

"No way! It looked like you had a hard time even knocking Dedede down! Well, let me tell you, im TWICE as strong and TWICE as heavy! So let's see you try it!"

They chared at each other when Raiden and Master hand yelled at the same time-

"ENOUGH!" Raiden shot Kahn with thunderous bolts of lightning. Master Hand blasted Bowser with his finger beams. This sent them both flying back.

"Now Bowser, I can understand you fighting for your friend, but one more offense will be dealt with by instant death. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Master Hand yelled.

"I'm not scared of you, you overgrown hand!" Bowser yelled back.

"Same goes for you, Kahn!" Raiden yelled.

"Do you think I fear you, Raiden!" Kahn yelled back.

Despite their rebellious outbursts, both respective fighters retired to their stands.

"What was that all about?" Wolf asked Ganondorf.

"Bowser, Donkey Kong, and King Dedede have all been allies since we all moved into smash mansion. You would have to be a fool not to see it!" Ganondorf emphasised fool in reference to Wolf.

"I could tear you a new asshole, buddy. Watch it!" Wolf responded.

"You think I fear you, you insolent pup?" Ganondorf said.

"I could teach you to!" Wolf said while making deep scratch marks on the wall.

"Both of you, SHUT...THE...HELL...UP!" Samus yelled. They both shut the hell up. "You dumbasses are giving me a headache!"

Bowser moved back into the stands.

"How did he look?" He asked DK.

"Not so good. Not at all. Doctor says it'll be a miracle if he ever walks again. And he pretty much has critical brain damage." DK said sadly.

"Goddamn it!" Bowser said, furiously punching into his hand.

"Raiden, I know Bowser, and he has a rebellious nature. Odds are, he'll commit another offense. Just want to warn you." Master Hand said to Raiden.

"Then he will suffer the consequenses." Raiden said.

"I've never seen Bowser have compassion for anyone, save for me. It's pretty weird." Peach said to Samus.

"Yeah. Maybe there is a side to him we've never seen." Samus said.

"Pretty obvious, Shao Kahn would show no mercy, huh, Jax?" Sonya said to Jax.

"I knew that fat bird dude wouldn't win anyway. But whatabout that big, spiky, turtle guy. Whaddaya think about him?" Jax said.

"I think he's either tough as hell, or stupid as hell to challenge Kahn." Sonya responded.

"I'd better be fighting that bastard in the next round." Bowser said to himself.

"Alright Fighters. Now that all has been settled it is time to discuss the next fight." Raiden announced. Master hand and Raiden looked like they were discussing something.

"This fight is going to be a good one! I can feel it!" Ness said to Lucas, who shook a little and nodded.

'UGH! I hate this kid!' Sonic thought.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be a good fight!" Master Hand announced. "The next fight is...PEACH VS KITANA!"

Hey everyone! Chapter 3 is down! Review please! PEACE!


End file.
